Hyrule, the Land Cursed with Shadows
by drkelfknght3
Summary: My second attempt at story. Introduction and summary inside. Pairings: TBA. Please read and review. Introduction is very important to future comprehension of story. Violence and language. Chapter 4 is up. Flames accepted
1. Introduction and Summary

Story Title: Hyrule, the Land Cursed by Shadow

From: _Drkelfknght3_

To: **All Readers**

Subject: A Introduction to this Story and an Explanation that in the Future will be Much Needed

This is a story based on the world of Hyrule and the characters of the world of Hyrule and of a world of my own personal composition, Szl Meaplx Yonvxui. This is a phrase the late humans of the Post War of the Deity Brothers Age use to describe the ruined remains of The Shadonian Empire. This is the previously prosperous land of the Shadow Demons. A race of demons that was created in the Second Age of Humans. A brilliant scientist or alchemist as he was called had managed to find a way to merge demons. He took the best traits from all the known demons and combined them to create a perfect army. However, the creatures he created turned on him and he died in painful agony. Then, the creatures disappeared in almost no time after the scientist was killed. About seventy years passed and the creatures were not seen, but then, there was a mysterious line of deaths throughout the humans' society. The King of the humans was distressed beyond hysteria as he saw his people diminish. Villages were destroyed and reports of a large force of dark creatures traveling throughout the Kingdom being omens of death leaving destruction in their wake. The King sent out a force of one thousand men to stop them but to no avail. The creatures destroyed, no, annihilated the army with little or no casualties. There was no survivors on the human side. The dark creatures were none other than the creatures that the alchemist had created seventy years ago. They traveled to the capital of the human kingdom. The demons killed all of the humans they found. Although the human army attempted to defend the city. They failed. The king and queen escaped, however, the young princess was forgotten. The demons found her and a fight broke out between the two that found her. One wanted to kill her and make it painful. The other wanted to keep her and raise her as his/her own. The reason I say his/her is because the gender of the savior is not known and has not been known. The two demons clashed with words until finally one decided to strike. Which one struck first is not known but the physical fight was finally won by the savior. They took the baby princess to the leaders of the demons. These were the demons first created by the alchemist who had merged the first demons successfully. Both agreed that the child could be a useful weapon against the humans. The demons raised her to hate, no, loathe humans as much as a Shadow Demon, as they had to come to call themselves. The demons had inhabited and rebuilt the capital of the previous human kingdom. They took the previously human lands and made themselves an empire. Soon they controlled almost half the known world. Finally, when the girl the demons had taken in was at the age of seventeen the demons sent her to be their assassin. She was trained in the most physically demanding martial arts and the most potent of poison making, but, her most lethal skill was her magical and demonic power. You might ask how a human had received demonic power, and I will answer. When she was at the age of five her arm was torn off as she was climbing a mountain for her master as a training exercise. So the Shadow Demon who cared for her cut off his own arm and used the ancient merging method to attach the arm. The procedure put the female human through so much pain that she fell into a coma for four entire months. When she awoke she realized the full potential of this new arm. She now could summon the demonic power of Shadow Demons to answer her every whim. Well, most of her every whims, the arm could not make her full Shadow Demon, nor could it transform into the various shapes and sizes she had seen other Shadonian citizens utilize. Although these were limitations she was no where near unappreciative for the arm. She grew to be very beautiful and feminine even for a human. She had long black locks of hair that flew in the wind and had a dark hue of violet for her irises. She had a normal build for a female human body, though slightly taller. She was perfect in how she could manipulate others and for the task the Shadow Demons set before her. When the task of assassinating anyone, sorry, any HUMAN the Emperor or Empress commanded. The Emperor and Empress were, as you could guess, the original leaders of the Shadow Demon army that wiped out most of the human kingdom. So, the female human was sent to the reestablished human kingdom and one by one assassinated V.I.P.'s in each, what is the word, country. With each death she made it so that the countries would turn on each other and cause a war. The plan was going perfectly, until one of her targets figured her out and captured her. She was thrown into a dungeon and awaited trial. Eventually, the Shadow Demons heard about this and sent out a group of twenty who hurried to save her. However, when the demons got to the dungeon she had already been executed. The demons returned with empty hands and no girl. Another few thousand years passed. The Shadonian Empire was flourishing. Almost all had forgotten the girl. There was a new Emperor and Empress. In fact, in the few thousand years the empire went through five dictators. Not through age did they die but in combat. Combat wit h several other races of demon. The emperor had two children of two mothers. One wife a pure Shadow Demon, unfortunately, she had been murdered by a centipede demon tribe after her child was born. The second child was born to a human mother, she had died in child birth. Thus, the second child was a half demon and was quickly thrown out of the capital city of the Shadonian Empire. Now he was married to a Dragon Demon, who was his slave until he fell in love with her. She was about to have his third child. It had been two hundred years since he had his first child and forty since his second. You may say ''What, TWO HUNDRED YEARS", well you should know that Shadow Demons can live for a extremely long time. The longest life recorded so far is, about six thousand years. When he had his child it was a boy. He saw it was full demon but not full Shadow Demon. You might ask how can he be full demon but not full Shadow Demon. It is because of his mother. She is full Dragon Demon and half her genes go into the child. Thus, because the father is full Shadow Demon, and his genes go into the baby, the child was half Dragon and half Shadow Demons. Otherwise known as in the ancient human language, Kimatash. This is a term used to describe a being of two demon origins. One year after the child was born the emperor died in battle. After a large debate, it was chosen that the child's uncle was to be the steward of the empire. This worked perfectly with the uncle's corrupt plan. He used this opportunity to rid himself of child and sent the child to a remote area with no supplies so it would die. The child however was found by humans who took him in. They raised the boy as their own. The boy looked almost human. The only problem was his crimson red eyes and his silver black hair. He also had long claw like nails and sharp fang like teeth. Aside from that and a few other abnormalities he looked human. The humans who found him had received a letter with their finding of him that explained all this. The boy's name was Crudro. He lived at the humans' home unknowing was his real origin for fourteen years. Then the village he lived in with the humans burnt down. Crudro ran from the town after watching everyone died and seeing he couldn't help after that I will not tell you anything for if I did that you would have no suspense in this story at all.

I hope you have questions,

Drkelfknght3

Drkelfknght3,

Author of ''Of Shadow and Corruption''

the colored part of your eye

yet to be published

Summary:

Princess Zelda and Link think that after Ganondorf is gone their problems are over. Unfortunately for them, Ganondorf was only a puppet to an even greater evil. An evil older and fouler than Ganondorf, an evil from a different dimension. Unlike Ganondorf however, this evil doesn't want to rule Hyrule. It wants to annihilate it. Can this evil be stopped by anyone? Or is Hyrule really gone for good.


	2. Ch1: Arrival of the Boy in Black

From: Drkelfknght3

To: All Readers and Reviewers

Subject: Disclaimer and Introduction to Chapter

I do not own the Legend of Zelda, if I did you would be able to play as Zelda as well as Link. I mean God, if you name the series after her at least let us play as her, Shigeru Miyamoto.

Drkelfknght3: Good Morning, it is currently 8:51 am on Tuesday January 1st 2008. This is the First installment of my new story, Hyrule, the Land Cursed with Shadows. Please, read and review. Unless you do, I will unleash my Moblin and Redead armies upon all of you.

Chapter1: Arrival of the boy in black

A storm began over Hyrule field. These days it was not uncommon for rain storms to happen. Unfortunately, it was not Storm Season. All Hylians retreated to the safety of their homes. A bolt of blinding red lightning struck the field of Hyrule. The strike left a twenty foot in diameter hole in the ground. In the middle was a boy of fifteen to seventeen dressed in all black. He was unconscious when the soldiers found him. The troops took him to the castle. They arrived with him over an hour later.

Princess Zelda was in her room brushing her long golden locks. She was thinking about her newly appointed guardian and first advisor, as if you couldn't figure out who that is, Link. As she groomed her hair she began humming a song she had learned from Link a long time before.

'' I didn't know you even remembered that song'', a voice said from behind her. She turned a took out a knife Link had given her. It had a wooden handle with a gem in it's hilt, the Kokiri Sword. However, behind her was not an enemy planing on killing her but, her faithful friend Link.

''Link!!'', Zelda yelled at him,'' don't scare me like that!''. She advanced on him.

''Zelda, calm down,'' he said in a calm quiet voice,'' calm down, I was told to come up here to tell you something, and I can't very well say anything if you kill me, now can I''. Zelda stopped. She looked up into his eyes. Then, backed down.

''Alright, go ahead'', she said. She sat back down in her chair. Link looked down at her. He bent down so he was at eyes level with her.

''Zelda, are you alright'', Link asked. She looked up at him.

''Yes, I'm just tired'', Zelda answered. Link did not press the matter further even though he knew she was lying. Just then a knock was heard from the door. Link got up and opened the door. Behind it was a soldier. He was panting and soaking wet.

''My Lady, My Lord, I'm sorry to intrude but an urgent matter is at hand'', he said. Both Zelda and Link perked up to attention.

''A boy, of a very strange nature has been found,'' the soldier. There was a silence. Then, Link spoke up

''What kind of nature'', Link asked.

''We have no idea'', the soldier promptly answered. Zelda was at full attention now.

''Where is he'', Zelda asked.

''We have him in the medical treatment area'', the troop answered'' I came up to ask the princess to see him''. Zelda got up. She left the room followed closely by Link.

When they reached the medical clinic of the castle they entered. Zelda went over to the boy who was still unconscious and on a bed. The first thing she noticed immediately was that this 'boy'' had one of the darkest auras she had ever felt, but it was extremely suppressed by another aura she sensed in him. Beside him was a medium sword with a curve,(katana) several short curved daggers, about ten star shaped knives an inch in diameter,(shuriken) and five knives with a wide center four sharp sides a point with a hole at the end of a cylinder shaped handle thing that were, three inches in length.(kunei) Also there was a black tunic with a high collar and leather belt and a black long sleeved high necked shirt)(turtle-neck). The third thing Zelda noticed about this boy was his odd appearance. The boy had black hair with silver hairs in his bangs. She noticed he had pointed ears, like Hylians, however she saw two two inch long horns appearing from the back of his scalp. Also, there were two fangs she saw coming from inside his mouth. She looked down to his torso. He was thin and obviously very tall, he was fairly muscular. Like, someone who worked out, but only enough to be physically fit but not super buff. Zelda noticed he had no hair anywhere aside from his fairly long, for a boy, hair on his head. All over his torso was fairly rounded with muscle. However, the most noticeable feature of his torso was on his left arm. On his arm was a black mark that look like two small slits side by side. This was on the inside of his elbow. Unfortunately, there was no signs of external injury. Zelda thought that he might have internal injuries. These would be dangerous wounds for they could not be healed easily.

She searched his torso for bruises that were signs of the internal injuries. However, she found none. By this time Link had examined the boy's body, and spoke up.

''Zelda, do you see anything wrong with him,'' Link asked. Zelda jumped when she heard him. Apparently, she had been possessed in her thoughts. She stood up, turned to Link and said,

'' Link, there is nothing wrong with him''. Then, Zelda walked out of the room and returned to her chambers...

From: Drkelfknght3

To: All Readers and Reviewers

Subject: Ending the Chapter

One chapter gone and done. Keep reading and reviewing and I keep writing. Until next time,

Eyzle ws Dalewsr dsi dnn ltdnn ka owsa...


	3. Ch2: Mind, Awakening, and Meeting the

From: Drkelfknght3

To: All Readers and Reviewers\

Subject: Introduction to Chapter

Welcome back to the story readers and reviewers. This is Chapter 2. Please review and read. Stop, Reverse, switch that, and Continue. Now, on with the Chapter...

Chapter2: The Mind, Awakening, and Meeting of the Boy in Black

The boy had slept for seven entire days since the night he had come to the castle. He had not stirred in the entire time. Every day the princess and her faithful advisor had come to check on him. Several times only Zelda had come by herself as Link trained. One time she had dared to do something very dangerous. On the seventh day she chose to look in the boy's mind to see if he was having a problem there. She sat at the head of the bed and put her hands around the circumference of his head about an inch away. She put her forehead near his and dove into his mind. The instant Zelda entered she felt cold and evil. The mind was completely dark. She could see only thirty feet in front of her.

''Hello'', she cried. There was rustling all around her. She turned. Behind her was a large black creature with crimson eyes. It had no hands at the end of its arms. Instead, the arms were ended in a sharp point that looked like a sword. It had a long neck and four horn extruded from its head, pointed back like dragon horns. She saw a spiked tail behind it as well as two large leathery wings from its back. The thing hissed at her. Then Zelda heard a low growl behind her. She turned two see a Black Dragon in an attack position. The Black Dragon swung its tail. It roared and pounced. Zelda screamed as she saw it jump. However, when it was about to hit her, Zelda felt herself pulled away. She opened her eyes. Zelda saw she was not in a dark empty space but, in the Hyrule Castle Medical Clinic. She was in the warm arms of her protector, Link.

'' Zelda,''Link began,'' what the hell were you thinking.'' Zelda did not respond, she was still in the shock of almost dying. Dying not even in the real world. Link looked down at Zelda's face. Her eyes were wide in fear and dread. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Link hugged her tighter. Zelda still did not move. However, Link knew she was alive because her heart was racing and her breathing was ecstatic.

''Zelda,'' Link said. She moved her head to face him. The horror on her face had been replaced with a tired and depressed one. Link saw tears stream down her face. He wiped the tears away and proceeded to hug Zelda tighter.

''Link,'' Zelda began,'' I'm very sorry''. Her eyes were soft and slightly closed. Zelda put her head on Link's chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat as she thought.

' What must he have gone through, for such a dark and deathly mind' Zelda thought,' What pain must he have suffered to have such beasts ravage his mind.' Suddenly she felt hard cold stone. She looked up with her face in an angry glare directed towards Link. Link however, was staring intensely at the bed in which the boy in black was lying unconscious. She looked over at the bed as well. Standing beside it was the boy. A furious and deadly look was upon his face, then he was gone. In a blur Zelda felt herself picked up, gripped by an arm around the neck, and the small knife she carried placed near her throat.

She now was standing with a pale arm wrapped around her collar. Link had pulled out his bow and had strung it and loaded in an arrow, pointed directly to the side of her head. The person holding her started to talk.

''Where am I, where are my weapons, and clothes,and who are you, answer me now, or this human female dies,'' the person said. Zelda heard a slightly, almost unrecognizable hiss in the voice. She saw the boy was not anywhere to be seen. Thus, she concluded that the person holding her was the boy. Link did not move. Nor did he answer. He was obviously coming up with the best solution to this problem, as was usual. There was two minutes of silence. Then, Link broke the blanket of silence.

''In order, you are in the Medical Clinic of the castle of Hyrule,'' Link said in a cold emotionless manner,'' your belongings are on the table next to the bed you were in, and I am Link, the warrior who vanquished the King of Thieves.'' Zelda felt the arm around her neck slightly release as the boy decided whether to kill her or believe Link. Link also lowered his weapons. As if to say, ''we do not mean harm,''. Finally, the boy released her fully and Zelda fell to the floor. The boy backed from Zelda back to the bed he had been in, while he stared at Link, assuming correctly that he was the greatest threat in the room. Link walked over and helped Zelda up still staring at the boy.

''We will leave you to get dressed and to gather your belongings,'' Link said to the boy. In answering the boy nodded. Both Zelda and Link left the room and waited outside. Inside the boy reached out and pulled on his long sleeved shirt. The collar reached just below his chin. It looked baggy at the top with lots of extra room, the collar was also rolled over. Next the boy pulled on the black tunic that his mother had given to him through his sister for his fifteenth birthday. On the right shoulder was his family's coat of arms. The collar on this was also high. It reached to an inch below his ear base and a half an inch higher than the collar of the long sleeved shirt. However, unlike the shirt the collar on the tunic was parted in the fronted so it looked like a V. He put on his leather belt. He attached his sword's sheath to the back of it. He pulled on his calf high dull black leather boots. These also looked like they would fall off. They do not look like the boots prostitutes wear, and are not tight. He then took two straps of back cloth and tied them around the upper part of his boots under the boot buckle. Then he slipped two kunei into each strap. He then took a pouch from the table and attached it to his belt. In this he put all his shuriken. He picked up his medium katana. On it was inscribed a message from his father to him. It said,

_To Crudro, my only son, and the boy who will eventually rule this Shadonian Empire after I am gone, __Eyzle ws Dalewsr dsi dnn ltdnn ka owsa... _

Crudro, as you may wonder was indeed the boy.A boy who through many a hardship did come to rule the Empire his father had ruled so long. Crudro sheathed his sword and moved on. He picked up his daggers and took the straps around them and put them on his forearms. He then put the daggers in these holders. Now he had all his weapons and was fully equipped to handle anything that was thrown at him. He walked to the door of the ''Medical Clinic''. Crudro then walked through it. Outside was the warrior Link and the girl he had not been introduced to. The girl stood behind Link as Crudro walked out.

''Did you find everything,'' the girl asked. Crudro simply nodded to her.

''You will be going then I suppose,'' Link asked.

''What makes you believe that,'' Crudro asked. Link stood more at guard. This is exactly how Ganondorf had infiltrated the castle.

''Well, let's say it is a warrior's instinct, you look like someone on the move,'' Link said. He still was in a suspecting stance.

''Actually, I had wanted to ask you if you would allow me to remain here in order for me to search the surrounding areas for my quarry, and after I find it, direct me to the person known as Zelda, for I must warn her of the effects what I am tracking will effect her Kingdom,'' Crudro said. Link then stood down slightly realizing that the boy most likely would not be any danger, yet.

''Well, if you wish to ask to stay you must ask her and, you will not have to go anywhere to find Zelda, she found you'' Link said to the boy. He then stepped aside to let the boy see Zelda. Crudro looked shocked. Even for a human this girl was young. Was he supposed to believe this was the wise Princess Zelda. He had detected no deceit in Link's aura as he had said it so it had to be true. Crudro stepped forward.

From: Drkelfknght3

To: All readers and reviewers

Subject: Ending the Chapter

So, who here thinks we've met the evil that may destroy Hyrule? Well, whether you do or don't, don't expect me to tell you if it is one or the other. Until next time,

Eyzle ws Dalewsr dsi dnn ltdnn ka owsa...


	4. Ch3: The Boy in Black's Only Love

From: Drkelfknght3

To: All Readers and Reviewers

Subject: Introduction to Chapter and Request for Reviews

Welcome back all those who continue to bother to read this story. I am very sorry for my extended absence from There has been several unfortunate events stopping me from writing for the past weeks. Now, as I have been gone there has been little activity surrounding this story. These activities include, no reader nor reviews. I now will request reviews from those who read this. Anon or not. Also as it says in the summary on the fan fiction list page, flames are accepted. Now as to the introduction of the chapter. I must say I truly have massive writers block. I believe that the people that were in the writers strike are sending mental rays through some form of satellite, that I initially invented, causing all other writers around the world to receive writers block in order to stop any form of literature to be made until their demands were met to the fullest extent. So basically they are holding the world's literature at ransom for their demands, and unknown to everyone, the ray had lasting effects on writers around the world. I know I thought a bit to much on that and that I have way to much time on my hands, but enough of my ranting. Let's continue on with the story.

Hyrule, the Land Cursed with Shadows

Chapter3: The Boy in Black's Only Love

Crudro stared at Zelda still thinking that the young warrior was lying. How could this be the Princess Zelda everyone in this dimension talked so worshipfully about. This girl was so young. She was hardly of age at most the girl was seventeen. Deciding that this girl was not the fabled Zelda.

Crudro turned to Link.

'' I need to talk to her in person,'' Crudro said,'' a messenger will not suffice for the information I have to give''. Link stared at the boy. How hard was it to accept the fact that this was Zelda. Zelda glared at Crudro. HOW!, how could he not accept that she was in fact Zelda! Zelda, obviously, was outraged over this boy's stupidity. Link then said,

'' I swear that this is Zelda, Princess of Destiny, I swear this upon my life,'' he said to Crudro. 'Now, he has to accept that Zelda is in fact Zelda', Link thought after saying his little speech of swearing. Crudro looked from Zelda to Link then back to Zelda.

'' Well, I guess your right, I do have to accept that this is Zelda,'' Crudro announced. He bent down and put his hand out to Zelda. She hesitantly took it and Crudro pulled her to a standing position.

'' Princes Zelda of Hyrule, my name is Crudro Thamer,'' Crudro said,'' I have traveled far to get here, from a dimension most unlike this one, may I please ask that we go to a more private area if I am allowed to have an audience with your majesty.''

'' Crudro Thamer your audience request is accepted, Link,'' Zelda said as she looked at Link, as if to say take him to the Throne Room. The three walked towards the Throne Room, Link pointing out various things, and giving long tedious boring and annoying explanations for each, almost like a school tour. Then, after the seventeenth stop, Zelda yelled at Link,

'' LINK, SHUT UP!''. Crudro jumped from his silence as he was disturbed from listening intently to one of Link's explanations to his own memorial. Link stared at Zelda in shock at her sudden burst of rage.

'' Alright, God you didn't have to yell'', Link answered. Zelda did not speak again, at least not to Link, until they reached the Throne Room. Link briefly looked at the guards and the guards opened the door. Zelda walked in first. Followed by Link then by Crudro. Zelda sat in her throne and got settled down in a comfortable position. Link followed suit, except into his own advisor's throne. Crudro stood before them, high demeanored (is that even a word, if not I told you before, mental rays) and dignified.

'' May I now begin your majesty, Zelda,'' Crudro asked.

''You may, and please, stop with the formalities, it does get annoying,'' Zelda replied. Crudro, taken aback slightly, looked at her with suspicion. Then, Crudro began, ( this part gets a little repetitive and redundant so...)

'' Princess Zelda, I have come from a dimension far from this one, very different from this one as well, I have been sent by a high power to search this dimension for a person, or persons that threatens the high power that has sent me to you, and eliminate the persons in question,however, complications arose and when I found this person, I was surprised and was injured, they escaped from me, leaving me to be picked up by anyone that would happen to come around, why this certain person did this, I do not know, only, I do know this person is highly dangerous and ruthless, he will not hesitate to kill, anyone---''. Link then interrupted getting very wary of this young traveler

'' You say that you are confused by this persons action to leave you to be found, how are you confused do you know this person,'' Link said. Crudro stared off at Link, never before had he seen a human figure something so vague out so quickly, but alas, since Link had realized that by this confusion of his quarry's actions that he, Crudro must know th person he must confess. But, first he looked at Zelda, she stared at Link, obviously amazed that Link saw this before she. Crudro then continued,

'' You are incorrect, I _**did**_ know this person, I once knew him very well, however, he did something that caused me to see him in a new light, a light I did not know at all, but though I may not know him as a person ant longer, I do know that he is, was, and continues to be, my brother,'' Crudro said. He looked off into space. Link stared at him, as did Zelda. Then, Crudro snapped back to reality.

'' And now, I must ask that I be able to stay here while I search surrounding areas to find him,'' Crudro asked,'' and if payment for stay here be needed, I will pay in full''. He pulled out a large bag of rupees.

'' No, no payment will not be necessary, you will be my personal guest here at my home,'' Zelda said,'' Link, please go find Crudro, a room''. Link stood and exited through the front door. Crudro and Zelda were left alone in the room. Silence filled and expanded throughout the room. Then was broken by Zelda.

'' Who was she,'' Zelda asked, Crudro gave her a confused look.

''Excuse me,'' Crudro asked. He then looked out the stain glass window towards the training guards.

''The girl your brother harmed,'' Zelda replied. Crudro continued to look out the window. Zelda looked Crudro, most peculiar when asked about his past, especially with his brother concerned. Crudro sighed

'' Well, there's no point in avoiding it,'' he began,'' her name was Avate Leta, she was a dear friend of mine, well, maybe more than a friend, when I first met her at the age of 14 she was very depressed, and for a good reason, her father was a corrupted governor of an area in the Shadonian Empire, he would often use her against her will to achieve his own personal gain, causing her turmoil at a young age, then, being the son of a person high in society he tried to use his daughter to gain my trust and to get me to put in a good word about him to my father, who had immediate ties to the emperor, however, she found out something about me that only my immediate family knew, she knew her father would punish her severely if she hid it from him, and then would find out anyway, so she told him, Avate's father, was in no way a nice man, demon or politician, he approached my father about the issue, and told him that the only way that my father would continue to keep my secret safe, was to give him my father's position, my father said no, and told me to handle this situation, so I did, the solution I came up with was in no way reasonable, but I was 15 and immature, I challenged Avate's father to a Gkssjl ub Psalwvszp, or Battle of Strengths, he accepted and we were to fight at dawn, no weapons allowed we agreed and began our battle to the death, after 4 raging hours, neither of us had given an inch, then he slipped up, I took this opportunity and sliced and torn at his chest, abdomen and neck, desperately trying to find his weak point, however, he pulled a dirty trick, he pulled out a dagger and jammed it into my chest, right near my heart, now it did not kill me but I did feel as much pain as any mortal would, he jumped on me and began to try to find my weak point, he succeeded, but I rolled from under him, I turned towards him once I got to my feet, I ripped the dagger from my chest and threw it at a wall, The dagger shattered from hitting the wall and the wall collapsed slightly, I ran towards him at top speed and jumped over him, I grabbed his shoulders and threw him over my body in mid air, the force of his impact on the ground caused a ten foot in diameter crater of rock to form, he crawled out and I picked him up, there it was, right above the top his neck but below his jaw, his Shadow's Mark, I heard Avate scream for him, but payed no attention, I brought my claw up to his throat, again Avate screamed, but this time, I realized, there was an arm ended by a clawed hand running through my stomach, he had again cheated, he used his powers in combat, this was against the code of the Gkssjl ub Psalwvszp, now I was pissed, his hand ran through my new tunic, I twisted his arm until I heard a rip from behind me, I pulled the now severed arm from my gut, I turned around, my vision was becoming darker, my thoughts more murderous, I could smell his fear emanating off him, I felt so strong, so powerful, I stood entranced by these feelings, but then, my mother screamed for me, I then saw normally, my adrenaline lowered and slowly came back to reality, then, I felt a fist go into my back, I fell to my knees, the bones in my legs snapped, however, quickly healed, 3 minutes later I rose to my feet, I sped towards him again, but this time, swerved to the right and tripped him, I skidded to a halt and jumped onto him, I ripped out his throat and blood spilled from it, he was dead, and I was the victor, I heard Avate scream again and she ran up to her dead father's body, she fell to her knees beside him a cried over him, it was odd, he had used her and allowed others to abuse for his own personal gain since her mother died when she was three, he had demeaned her and treated her like dirt, and she believed him, in her mind he was right, down to the very end Avate trusted her father, and no matter how badly her father treated her she only stayed with him and hoped that one day he would be happy with her and love her,'' Crudro stopped, silence filled the throne room again, Crudro sat against the wall and looked at the floor. Zelda looked down at him with empathy and pity, he had worked so hard to free the girl from her father's corruption only to find out that she believed every esteem lowering word down to where she could only hope to eventually make her father happy. Just then, Link walked in. Link looked around, he saw a oddly depressed Crudro and not uncommon, sympathetic Zelda standing over him.

'' Uh, should I come back later or would you like me to show you your room now,'' Link inquired. Crudro looked up, so did Zelda.

''Option 2 please,'' Crudro replied. Zelda nodded, Crudro stood up, brushed off his tunic and followed Link who had left the room.

Yay!, another chapter done!!!! Over 2000 words in this one. R R please.


	5. Ch4: The Boy in Black, Trapped in His Me

From: Drkelfknght3

To: All Readers and Reviewers who bother to continue to read

Subject: Introduction

To those of you who continue to delve into my psychotic and insane mind, welcome back. We continue to unravel the story of the final fall of Hyrule. This chapter will be completely based on the boy in black, or at least his memories. Well, I really don't have much else to say so, let us continue...

Hyrule, the Land Cursed with Shadows

Chapter4: The Boy in Black, Trapped in His Memories

(Crudro's P.O.V.)

_The 14 year old girl desperately tried not to cry. I could feel her anguish, her hate, her mourning, the pain, the anger, but mostly, her sadness, all her emotions that she bottled up, coming out in one burst of deep depression. As she lay over the dead and torn body of her "father" I saw the tears well up. I have to get out of here, I thought to myself. If she started to cry, with her sweet voice mixed with whimpers of sorrow for a corrupted being she relied on for survival, her scent, the scent of blossoming lilac, mixed with salt, water and depression, damn it, I don't think I could have taken it. _

_So, I made up my mind, I fled, I flew into my home, with a cold expression of hatred... then, something happened I had never experienced before, at least at day, my heart, it beat once, then twice, I stopped breathing, listened, and my heart was on its one-hundredth and forty-seventh beat in ten seconds. I looked around for anyone who might be looking. No one, I looked at the sky, it was the night, it was night and I hadn't realized it... but, it wasn't the night that I feared, it was the specific night that it happened to be, it was the night of the...memory blurs_

_memory focuses It is now my 16__th__ birthday, great, more gifts and parties. It doesn't really matter though, she won't be here, won't be here to celebrate with me. If I celebrate at all, the truth is I truly don't see the point of celebrating a day of birth for someone like me, I caused the downfall of my own nation, all because I couldn't control my emotions around one girl. If my father could see me now, my god, my father, seeing what I caused, he would have condemned me to an exile without end. My father, who wanted to raised me to become a great demon, but, I didn't grow up like he wanted. I grew to be a cold, dead, evil, malice-filled, patron of a damned nation. I stared at the book in front of me. I stood and walked to the window. I stared back at the pages of the book, covered in pictures of her, memories of her. I opened the window, then, stepped out on to the rocky extrusion I had found there...that brings back other memories, memories that hurt, memories that I don't want...memory blurs_

_memory focuses I looked into her eyes again, just like the first time. Just like when she had been with her father. Dead eyes of a dead girl looked at me, and he just stood behind her. He held a chain that was attached to her neck, with a collar that was spiked, on the inside, and bolt heads on the outside. I saw him behind her, smirking._

_''Isn't this what you wanted little brother, Avate to be alive again?''._

_''You bastard, how dare you ignore upon our sacred rights of the dead,''I told him,'' and to bring her back''._

_''Curse at me if you wish,''he said,'' but I must say, if I had not done this then, you would have''. He made a small hand gesture, Avate's ''collar'' glowed dark blue. She stood up, the chain connecting my brother and her collar dissolved. Avate walked up to me, and without warning, slammed her fist into my stomach. I coughed up small amounts of blood. Avate jumped back and went to attack again, but I held up my arm, and grabbed her leg. I swung her over my head and she slammed into the dirt. She kicked at me, I punched away her leg, I swung her once more, this time I let go before letting her hit the ground, she flew at him. The collision knocked him over and she was on top of him. He grabbed her hair and tossed her off him. When I saw that, my blood began to boil. I rushed at him and high kicked at his head, but I was stopped by a soft hand. Avate had grabbed me... she had caught me... ME!!, no one catches me!! I slammed my palm into her chest. Blood flowed from where my palm struck her. _

_''Careful, little brother, she's still weak, her body hasn't healed,'' he said. Avate's eyes widened and she stumbled. I felt a wave of pain from her body, her knees buckled. Her shirt was soaked by her own blood. One small tear flowed from her eyes...memory blurs_

_memory focuses Avate lay on my bed,her face in calm sleep. Her eyes closed and soft, and even though she was completely covered with my sheets I could tell she was at least partially nude under them. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her sleeping body. She stirred, her eyes fluttered,when they looked towards me they widened. She jolted up from the bed quickly covering herself with the blanket. However, in her haste she dropped the blanket and the sheet. I saw her tightly weaved, dark colored corset that covered her chest, then as quickly as I had looked, my head jolted up to look at her crimson face. She then pulled the blankets over her._

_''Lord Crudro,'' Avate said,'' um... I... uh... I... good evening''. She was frantically attempting to form sentences in her embarrassment. I simply chuckled._

_''Avate, I don't believe this is your room,'' then just to lighten the tension, I looked around and then added,'' however, I could be wrong, in this castle, all the bed chambers look alike''. I looked back a her, her face was still pink, however her mouth was no longer in a emotionless stare, she was smiling, and not one of the fake, half smiles she gave around her father, this was a genuine smile. _

_''You know, you look much more beautiful when you smile like that than when you give those ones around ''daddy'', I told her. At mention of her father her smile faded, her shoulders shrugged, and she refused to make eye contact with me. _

_''Yeah, daddy,'' Avate quoted. She let go of her covers, and stood up. I that moment I saw her father for what he truly was, a corrupted evil bastard of a ''father'', using his own daughter for self pleasure and preservation. When I saw Avate's scarred body, it ripped out every ounce of delusional preservation I had about her father. Her legs were red with old wounds not yet healed. Her soft cream skin pricked with hairline scars. Her arms were better, but in no way perfect, a gash an inch wide went down to her elbow and up to her collarbone. She turned and saw me staring at her with fury. She looked down at her arms and legs, and her neck, her eyes widened._

_''Oh, Lord Crudro, this... this is... um...'' Avate stuttered. She jumped for her dress and covered herself. I continued to stare._

_''Avate, what has your father done to you,'' I asked. At that moment, disaster struck, the moon appeared over the sky, I looked down at myself. My body was drastically changing, my heartbeat sped up, my hair turned dark red, my eyes, blues, claws, shortening, horns appearing. I looked around, and everything seemed darker in the room. Avate looked terrified, she had backed up towards the door. I blinked, and stumbled. Avate, still terrified opened the door and ran out. I blacked out, and in the window stood the half moon over the Black Mountains, its rays of light emitting areas of lessened dark. There I lay all night, by my bed, unable to move from my black sleep...memory fades_

_memory focusesPiles of dead humans surrounded the female, she turned now tome, her black eyes staring at me, she walked over to me, AND HER CLAWED HAND RIPPED a--_

(Normal P.O.V)

Crudro jolted up in his bed, his serrated knife extended. He looked around briefly. Then, he laid back down and closed his red eyes. Would he ever sleep this night?

Well, that's the chapter. Come back later. Remember, read and review.


End file.
